


To Serve a Lady

by Septembers_coda



Category: Supernatural, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crack, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Elves, F/M, Fluff and Crack, Gen, I'm Sorry Tolkien, Prison, Prom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-22
Updated: 2014-08-22
Packaged: 2018-02-14 07:26:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2183043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Septembers_coda/pseuds/Septembers_coda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Legolas doesn’t know how he came to be imprisoned in this strange and hideous land, much less why the wardens housed him with the women instead of the men. There is one thing that makes this place too fair to be Mordor, though: Lisa Braeden.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Serve a Lady

**Author's Note:**

> **Author’s Notes:** I can’t explain what happened here, but blame LJ user thursdaysisters. ;-) This was written from her prompt in the [ cracktastic characters meme: ](http://septembers-coda.livejournal.com/39163.html) _#10 and #15 go to prom. Prison prom._

Legolas contemplated the walls of the prison, with the cruel metal loops adorning the tops, which must surely be of Orcish design. He had seen no Orcs here, though some of the unsightly, low men could almost be Saruman’s half-Orc abominations. He did not think he was in Mordor, though the place was nearly ugly and noisome enough for it. But the place must surely be under Sauron’s sway.

Sauron had been defeated decades before, his power broken by the hobbits’ destruction of the One Ring, and Legolas had thought peace would reign for a long age of Middle-Earth. That was why he had not minded leaving it to sail at last into the West, when the call of the sea had become impossible to ignore. But he was under no illusion, now, that Sauron was gone forever. The Elves knew better through long and bitter experience. But he’d had no inkling that such experience would ever haunt him again, once he took ship from the Grey Havens.

His ship had not reached Elvenhome. Some strange magic had brought him to an unfamiliar shore—the events were unclear in his mind—and he had been imprisoned here, he knew not for what crime, as the strange accents and barbaric behavior of these Men made their speech nearly incomprehensible to him. 

He did not try to speak to his fellow inmates, some of whom, he had come to realize with effort, were actually women. He was the only male among them on this side of the fortress, having been separated from the other males after the first day. The wardens of this place had laughed heartily about it when they placed Legolas in the cells among the women, making jokes he did not understand, but as the women were less odorous (though no less fierce) than the men, he had not complained.

These women were not shieldmaidens such as Eowyn had been, though some were surely doughty enough to serve as such. And one was as fair—the only fair thing in this place, and a delight to Legolas’s heart such as he had never hoped to feel—and if he had, surely it would be for an elf-maid. Not for Lisa Braeden. 

But the flash of Lisa’s dark eyes, her barely comprehensible words with the tone of kindness not heard elsewhere here, and her brave and unstinting smile had pierced his heart. There was also the feeling that she, like he, was in exile here, out of place in a foreign land. His heart yearned to understand her.

Perhaps he could come to do so now, as she strode across the ugly, flat stone courtyard with her eyes seeking his.

“Legolas,” she said with a nod, and his heart lifted. She was the only person here who did not offensively name him “Leggy”, or even “Leggy-girl”. 

“Doing all right?” she asked him. 

Legolas bowed slightly. “I am well, lady. And are you?”

Lisa smiled. “Well, I’m pretty pissed that I’m still here—I am going to strangle Dean Winchester once I get out, let me tell you—but otherwise, not too bad.”

“Do you wish to leave this place, lady?”

She laughed. “Well, yeah! Don’t we all?”

He tilted his head at her. “I do not expect that anyone wishes to be here, but I suppose you serve the law of your land by remaining.”

“Ha. More like the laws of bullets and razor wire. Dean promised to break me out within three days. He’s late. I’d be pissed, but he and Sam are probably trying to stop the apocalypse or something, so I guess he’ll get here when he can.”

Legolas lowered his voice, stepping closer to her. “You wish to escape?”

Lisa gave him a puzzled look, but took his example and leaned closer, speaking quietly. “Well… yeah, but I can’t. I mean… what, you can?”

Legolos seemed surprised that she would ask. He smiled. “These walls and these men cannot hold an elf of Mirkwood.”

Lisa frowned slightly. “Riiiiight,” she said gently, and Legolas recognized the tone of one who thought he was mad—he did not understand what caused it, but he had heard it quite often here. But she was looking contemplatively at him now. 

“Legolas,” she said. “Could you seriously get me out of here? Without getting caught?”

“I can, and will gladly serve if you wish it.”

“So… you’re saying you could have left anytime you wanted? Why are you still here?”

“I wished to come to understand why I was brought here. If I am to fight, I must know my cause, and my enemy. These folk are my enemies, that is clear, but I do not know why. And I do not know this land, or where I would go once I was free. I am not sure how to find my home… if ever I can.”

Lisa stared at him. She felt a strange stir of feeling when she saw the unfathomably deep sadness in the oddly luminous, grey eyes. Well, the guy was _beautiful._ Beyond model-perfect (though not terribly masculine, as evidenced by the “joke” the wardens played by putting him with the women, and which, Lisa had heard, the head warden had not rescinded, since he was afraid of what would happen to Legolas if he were left with the men for too long). He was straight-up the most beautiful human being she’d ever laid eyes on, and that was saying something when you were dating Dean Winchester. But she saw something beyond beauty in him. That sadness, the way he spoke, even the way he moved—it wasn’t acting. He wasn’t some Ren-fair cosplaying type who’d gone beyond the usual obsession into something weirder, by getting the surgery to make his ears pointed and everything. Whatever was going on with him, she recognized, was something _real,_ even if she couldn’t understand it.

“Well,” she whispered, looking around to make sure no one could hear them, “I actually just came over to ask if you wanted to be my date to the prison prom. Prisoners with good behavior get to go, and you certainly qualify… but if you can actually get us out of this place, that’s even better. You got a plan?”

“It will be a simple matter, lady, such that a plan is not needful. But yes.”

“OK, great. And in return, I know some people on the outside who might be able to help you figure things out… how to get home.”

Legolas’s eyes sparkled with awakened pride. “I need no reward to serve a lady,” he said a bit stiffly, then softened. “It would be my pleasure to escort you anywhere, inside this place or out.” Then, to Lisa’s surprise, he bowed over her hand, took it, and kissed it.

She smiled. “Well… then let’s hit this dance before we leave. I owe Dean a little payback for leaving me stranded here, and when he gets a load of you? Jealous won’t begin to cover it.” She took Legolas’s arm as he graciously proffered it, and walked back toward the prison entrance. 

She patted his hand where it gently clasped her forearm. “Let’s go pick you out a nice dress,” she said.

~The End~


End file.
